


London Calling

by Kahlan_Amnell



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-16
Updated: 2012-08-16
Packaged: 2017-11-14 22:50:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/520332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kahlan_Amnell/pseuds/Kahlan_Amnell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was intrigued by the little bits he found out about her and wanted more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	London Calling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sergiocushion](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sergiocushion).



> Randomly spurred to write this because someone was disappointed Prentiss/Sean couldn't happen. This is fic. It so totally _can_ happen.

He heard from the others about this wonderful ex-agent, and saw a printed picture of the three girls in Garcia’s hand as she read the email to JJ. Sean was dazzled by the carefree expression the brunette had on her face as the three of them toasted each other, and the camera with their drinks.

Sean tried to pay attention to what his brother was saying, but he couldn’t help but be intrigued by the excited discussion that was happening a couple feet away.

Right after hearing that Garcia was jetting off to London that afternoon, he blinked and swatted at Aaron’s arm. “What?” he asked, irritated at how far his mind had wandered.

Aaron replied, “I was wondering how long it would take for you to notice that I had changed the topic. Earthquakes, zombies and doomsday devices didn’t faze you. World War III came and went, as did the nuclear fallout, and you just shrugged and said ‘yeah, yeah.’ If you were still out of it, I might have had to resort to something more drastic. Where did you go to anyway?”

“Go?” Sean asked, trying to not sound defensive. “I’ve been here all week. And I know— you can’t predict when the killers will interrupt your plans. I spent more time with Jack and Jessica than with  _all_  of us. I came out to see you too, you know.”

Aaron nodded. The price his job exacted from him sometimes seemed to be too much. But then he thought about Jack and making the world safer for his son to grow up in. It was another disappointment he had to deal with, that Sean was flying back to New York that night.

Before he could say anything to Sean, Anderson came over. 

Anderson gave a curious glance over at Sean, noted the visitor’s badge, then handed a folder to the unit chief. “Sir, the files from San Antonio came in, and Chief Strauss would like a word with you.” Receiving an acknowledgement, he left.

Aaron sighed and looked up from the file. Before he could say anything, Sean did.

“I know. It’s a bad one. You gotta go, and you’re sorry about it. I’m sorry too. Maybe during your annual leave, come up to New York. We’ll take Jack to the zoo. And Coney Island. He’ll have a great time there.”

Aaron gave him a small smile. “That sounds great. He’ll love that.”

Sean nodded, and said, “Let me know when. I’ll let you get back to your work. And your boss. Can’t keep her waiting too long.” He turned on his heel and left, tossing a wave at the ladies on the way out.

As he left the FBI building, he called his friend, negotiating for another week of running the restaurant solo and that he’d make it up to him big time for the favour. He then called the airline to change his ticket.

He had a feeling that a certain exuberant blonde woman will be introducing him to a phenomenal brunette in the near future. 

He grinned broadly as he got onto his motorcycle and drove away.


End file.
